For a beginning
by mapo-gu
Summary: sungyeol mulai serakah. dulu, ia merasa sudah cukup dengan berada di ruangan yang sama dengan myungsoo. tetapi sekarang, ia ingin berbicara dengannya.) sungyeol x myungsoo aka myungyeol or sooyeol.


title: For a beginning (there is always an ending)

pairing: myungsoo x sungyeol

words count: 1,311w

a/n: highly inspired by **supercell** 's **sayonara memories** and this is based from my own experience... seriously... im sorry if its weird and if you spot some typos!

* * *

banyak yang berkata bila cinta pertama itu sering kali tidak berujung dengan baik. sungyeol sendiri, yang sedang mengalami cinta pertama, menyetujui hal tersebut.

entah sejak kapan, tanpa disadari, ia sepertinya jatuh cinta dengan myungsoo. si pemuda tampan yang pintar matematika dan terkenal sebagai pemain gitar paling handal di sekolah.

sudah 6 tahun sejak sungyeol berada di sekolah yang sama dan di kelas yang sama dengannya. ia sendiri yakin karena saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan myungsoo, di usia 13 tahun, ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pemuda itu. di kelas pun, pemuda itu tidak pernah terlalu menonjol. mereka juga tidak pernah berbicara di tahun pertama. tapi sejak kapan mereka mulai memiliki banyak percakapan?

ah. sungyeol ingat. semua dimulai saat mereka kembali berada di kelas yang sama saat kelas dua smp. kelas mereka sempat diberi permainan untuk menulis apa kesan teman sekelas kalian. sungyeol sendiri telah lupa, apa yang dulu ia tulis untuk myungsoo. tapi ia ingat betul, apa yang myungsoo tulis untuknya.

' _sombong'_

selama 14 tahun sungyeol hidup, itu adalah pertama kalinya seseorang memanggilnya sombong. ia dikenal sebagai pemuda yang murah senyum, banyak teman, dan mudah bergaul. karena itu ia merasa sangat tersinggung ketika membaca hal tersebut. ia ingat, setelah membaca hal tersebut, ia segera mendatangi myungsoo yang duduk tepat di depan meja guru.

" _memangnya aku sombong?"_

sungyeol tidak ingat apa percakapan yang terjadi, ia hanya ingat ia bertanya seperti itu. ia tidak ingat apa jawaban myungsoo dan apa alasan pemuda itu memanggilnya sombong. tapi sepertinya, itu adalah awal mula mengapa ia menjadi tertarik dengan myungsoo.

setelah itu, semua kejadian terasa samar di ingatan sungyeol. ia hanya sedikit ingat tentang bagaimana ia menyadari perasaannya pada myungsoo.

di tahun terakhir mereka di smp, sungyeol secara kebetulan berada di satu kelompok yang sama dengan myungsoo. tugas mereka adalah membuat sebuah lagu, sesuatu yang sungyeol tidak bisa sama sekali. ia teringat, ia menyadari perasaannya ketika ia, myungsoo, dan beberapa temannya berkumpul di rumah salah satu temannya (namanya dongwoo, kalau sungyeol tidak salah).

sungyeol berada di kamar dongwoo, hanya berdua dengan myungsoo karena sang pemilik kamar pergi ke toilet. kemudian myungsoo memainkan gitarnya beberapa kali, dan terus mengajak sungyeol mengobrol. sepertinya, dan entah mengapa, sungyeol segera sadar bila ' _ah, sepertinya aku menyukai myungsoo._ '

memasuki sma, sungyeol dihadapi pilihan yang sulit. ia sadar bila ia tidak pandai di bidang matematika, namun bila ia memilih kelas matematika, maka ia akan berada di kelas yang sama dengan myungsoo. dengan bodohnya, sungyeol bertanya kepada myungsoo saat itu.

" _menurutmu lebih baik aku masuk kelas sosial atau matematika?_ "

sungyeol tidak ingat dengan jawaban myungsoo, namun ia teringat bagaimana ia dalam hati berharap myungsoo menjawabnya agar berada di kelas yang sama.

walaupun sungyeol tidak ingat jawaban myungsoo, namun sepertinya myungsoo menyarankannya untuk masuk kelas matematika. karena pada akhirnya, ia memilih kelas matematika.

selama di kelas baru, mereka sedikit lebih banyak bicara dibandingkan dulu. mungkinkan karena mereka telah berada di kelas yang sama selama 3 tahun sebelumnya?

kemudian, ada satu hal lain yang sungyeol ingat. ketika salah satu temannya, woohyun, bertanya kepadanya:

" _kau menyukai myungsoo?"_

saat itu sungyeol menjawabnya, " _memang kenapa?_ " dan ia sangat yakin bila telinganya memanas saat itu.

" _selama jam pelajaran, kau selalu menoleh ke belakang. kau berpura-pura melihat jam, tapi sangat jelas bila kau melihat myungsoo_."

sungyeol tidak ingat apa jawabannya (entah sudah berapa banyak hal yang ia lupakan). namun sejak saat itu, ia sadar bila ia memang terlalu mencolok. karena itulah, ia berhenti menoleh ataupun pura-pura melihat jam.

di akhir semester, sungyeol sempat hampir merasakan patah hati pertamanya. kelas mereka mendapat tugas untuk drama, dan myungsoo dengan seorang gadis bernama soojung, mendapatkan peran utama.

selama drama tersebut, tidak banyak hal yang terjadi. tetapi setelah drama tersebut selesai, salah satu teman sekelas mereka, melihat myungsoo secara diam-diam sedang memainkan rambut soojung ketika gadis itu tertidur di kelas.

semua orang mulai menjodoh-jodohkan mereka. termasuk sungyeol. ia tidak ingin seorangpun dapat melihatnya sedang menutupi perasaannya yang seperti hancur. woohyun, satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui perasaannya tentang myungsoo, bertanya kepadanya saat pulang sekolah.

" _kau tidak apa-apa?_ "

untungnya hingga kenaikan kelas, tidak ada berita bila mereka menjadi pasangan. ada yang berkata bila soojung merasa tidak nyaman karena terus menerus diledek oleh banyak orang. sungyeol sempat merasa dirinya jahat, tetapi ia tidak dapat berbohong, bila ia merasa senang ketika mengetahui hal itu.

di kelas 2, mereka berada di kelas yang berbeda.

sungyeol berfikir, bila dengan berada di kelas yang berbeda, mungkin perasaannya kepada myungsoo akan memudar. tetapi ternyata mereka berada di satu klub, membuat mereka selalu bertemu ketika pulang sekolah. walaupun begitu, mereka tetap jarang berbicara seperti biasanya.

anehnya, perasaannya kepada myungsoo semakin membesar.

hanya dengan melihat myungsoo tertawa, bisa membuat sungyeol merasa hatinya seperti diremas oleh seseorang. setiap ia melihat wajah myungsoo, entah mengapa dadanya terasa semakin sesak. sungyeol mulai serakah. dulu, ia merasa sudah cukup dengan berada di ruangan yang sama dengan myungsoo. tetapi sekarang, ia ingin berbicara dengannya. ia ingin bisa bercanda, atau tertawa dengannya.

ia ingin menjadi semakin dekat dengan myungsoo.

tetapi sungyeol ada pengecut. sungyeol hanya berani melihat myungsoo dari jauh. ia hanya berani berbicara dengan myungsoo bila memang diperlukan. ia hanya bisa melihat, dan tidak memulai apapun.

di kelas akhir, sungyeol dan myungsoo akhirnya berada di kelas yang sama.

ketika woohyun bertanya apakah ia senang, sungyeol selalu menjawab, " _aku sudah tidak menyukainya lagi._ " namun sepertinya woohyun tahu ia berbohong, karena entah bagaimana caranya, woohyun membuatnya duduk bersebelahan dengan myungsoo di kelas.

selama itu, mereka menjadi lebih banyak bicara dibanding sebelumnya. tetapi tidak ada yang berubah, semua masih sama seperti dulu.

myungsoo masih pendiam seperti biasa, sungyeol masih pengecut seperti biasa. yang paling menyebalkan adalah, sungyeol menjadi semakin menyukai myungsoo, seperti biasa.

kelas 3 tidaklah lama. mereka hanya memiliki waktu kurang dari 6 bulan. kemudian, tanpa banyak yang terjadi, waktu berjalan begitu saja.

kini, sungyeol berada di upacara penutupan. ia berdiri di aula sekolah yang luas, dimana tersebar ratusan murid yang mungkin hampir semuanya ia kenal. tidak jauh di sebelahnya, ia dapat melihat woohyun yang sedang sibuk mengambil foto. tidak jauh dari situ, ia menemukan dongwoo yang sibuk menangis dengan kedua orang tuanya.

di depannya, ia melihat myungsoo. ia melihat myungsoo, dan soojung, yang berada di dalam pelukan pemuda itu.

sungyeol bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia rasakan. senang, karena setidaknya ia melihat semua ini di saat terakhirnya dengan myungsoo. atau sedih, karena ia melihat semua ini di saat terakhirnya dengan myungsoo.

di aula yang besar dan ramai itu, sungyeol merasa sendirian. ia merasa di aula itu hanya terdapat dirinya, dan kenangannya dengan myungsoo. ia telah berjanji untuk tidak menangis di upacara penutupan, tapi entah kenapa, wajahnya terasa basah.

saat itulah sungyeol sadar bila cinta pertamanya yang telah ia biarkan tumbuh selama 6 tahun itu hancur hanya dalam hitungan 1 hari.

maka sungyeol membiarkan air matanya membasahi wajahnya. lagipula, lebih baik ia menangis sekarang karena ia memiliki alasan bila ia merasa sedih karena harus lulus. walaupun sebenarnya ia menangis karena ia merasa dadanya terasa sesak, terasa penuh, terasa seperti akan meledak dalam waktu dekat.

ia dapat merasakan woohyun mendekatinya, lalu bertanya, " _kau tidak apa-apa?_ "

sungyeol menggeleng. " _aku hanya teringat dengan semuanya_."

tiba-tiba saja, ia teringat dengan semua hal yang sempat ia lupakan.

ia teringat bila ia pertama kali bertemu dengan myungsoo di sebuah toko buku, ketika mereka berusia 12 tahun.

ia teringat bila myungsoo berkata ia sombong karena ia pernah mengabaikan pemuda itu ketika pemuda itu menyapanya di tangga (sebenarnya sungyeol tidak mendengar myungsoo saat itu).

ia teringat bila myungsoo menjawab, " _kelas matematika saja. lagipula, bukankah lebih banyak temanmu di kelas matematika?_ ".

ia teringat ketika mereka duduk bersebelahan, myungsoo pernah berkata bila ia menyukai seseorang di kelas mereka.

ia teringat, bila ia pernah berharap yang myungsoo sukai adalah dirinya.

ia teringat, bila ia sangat, _sangat_ menyukai myungsoo.

* * *

hingga acara berakhir, sungyeol tidak berbicara apapun kepada myungsoo. bahkan hingga sungyeol sampai di rumahnya, yang membekas di ingatannya adalah tawa dan senyum myungsoo.

bahkan sampai paling akhir, sungyeol tetaplah menjadi seorang pengecut.

* * *

a/n: some advice for you guys, kalau emang suka langsung bilang aja. jangan sampai nyesel, kayak sungyeol... dan saya.


End file.
